


About a Girl

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Reader passes out, Teen!Dean fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is the reader's guardian; for the past few months they've been traveling with the Winchesters. Dean and the reader have grown to be best friends, but is there something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Girl

You trudged up the stairs of the century old high school, a tired mess. You didn't understand why Bobby still made you go to school; even you knew you'd probably be locked into the hunting business for the rest of your life. For the past few months, you and Bobby had been traveling with the Winchesters. John and Bobby would go out and do the dirty work while you went to school with the boys. You and Dean were both Juniors and Sam was in eighth grade at the middle school a few blocks away. Since you moved schools so often, the school would give you and Dean whatever lockers weren't occupied, which were usually right next to each other. You approached your locker not five minutes before class was supposed to start. Dean caught sight of you in the hall and jogged over. "Cutting it awfully close today, don't you think, Y/N?" Dean asked.  
"Not in the mood, Dean," you grumbled. You scoured through your backpack for your off-brand midol, and when you found what you were looking for and held it up to take a couple of the pills, Dean's mouth formed a small 'O' in realization.  
"You feelin' okay, Y/N?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly sensitive.  
"I'm fine, I just want Bobby and John to get this goddamn hunt finished so we can move on," you snapped back quietly.  
"Do you want me to take you back to the motel? You look kind of pale." Dean's voice and face were full of concern.  
"I said I'm fine, dammit! I'm a big girl, I can get through eight hours of school on my period!" you whisper-yelled.  
Then the bell for class rang. "Okay, sorry. I'll see you at the end of the day, okay?" Dean asked as he walked away.  
You nodded and went to your first period class- Physics. What you hadn't told Dean was that you'd been having a chronic feeling of lightheadedness the entire morning. And physics was not about to help that. _I just have to get through this test,_ you thought to yourself. _Then I can ditch._  
The second first period was over, you stumbled to your locker, your fatigue having been made worse by your determination to get through your physics test. Desperately needing something to lean against, you practically slammed into your locker when you got near enough. Dean had been leaning against his locker with an arm up against it, flirting with his pick of the litter for this school. The sound of your body hitting the metal of the locker startled her, and she politely told Dean she had to get to class before backing away. Dean turned around to look at you, his brows furrowed. "Woah, hey, what's wrong Y/N?" Dean asked, holding his arms out for you as if you were about to fall at any second- which he wasn't wrong about.  
You took deep breaths in through your mouth, trying to increase blood flow and oxygen flow to your brain, but to no avail. You began to see darks spots in your vision, your legs felt like jello, and your mouth and cheeks were tingly. You gently shook your head at Dean. "I..." you breathed out. "I feel like I..." Just then your arms faltered and you dropped your books and fell forward slightly.  
"Woah, hey hey hey," Dean said, grabbing you by the shoulders. He lifted your chin in one of his hands and saw how pale you were, and how your lips were trembling. "Hey, put your arms around my neck," he said, pulling you to him so that your right hip was against his left. You did as he said and a couple seconds later, he had his left arm around your waist and his right arm under your knees, carrying you bridal style. Your head dropped against his shoulder, your entire body seemed to go limp, and he began walking you to the nurse's office. Your fingers combed through the hair on the back of his neck as you fell unconscious.  
When you woke up, you were lying on the couch in the nurse's office. "What happened?" you asked, regretting your decision to sit up as you did so. So you lied back again.  
The nurse looked up from her desk and the paperwork she was filling out. "You passed out, sweetie. Dean went to go get your stuff for you so he could take you home. I already called your father, Bobby, and he said it was alright."  
You sighed in frustration and closed your eyes. _God, now Bobby knows,_ you thought to yourself. "Okay," you muttered.  
A couple of minutes later, Dean returned with your things and signed the both of you out. He assisted you out to the Impala with one arm, both of your backpacks on his other shoulder. "Next time I suggest I take you to the motel, just let me," Dean joked as you slowly made your way over to the car.  
"Shut it, Winchester. At least I lasted long enough for you to pick up a girl," you retorted.  
"And then I ended up having to pick you up anyway, except literally," he said. "Don't do that to me again," he pleaded when you leaned your back against the car and faced Dean.  
"Hey, I thought I could make it through the day," you said.  
"Yes, as you snapped at me earlier."  
"I'm sorry, can we just forget about it and go back to the motel?" you asked. Dean nodded and stepped back to open the door for you before going around to get in the driver's seat. "Did you really have the nurse call Bobby?" you asked on the way back.  
"Yeah. Thought he should know." You groaned. "What?" he asked, glancing over at you. "Y/N what if I hadn't been standing there and you had hurt yourself?"  
"I would've made it to the office," you tried to say convincingly. Dean just gave you a look. "So I fainted, it's no big deal!" you argued.  
"It is a big deal!" Dean said.  
"Whatever, my head is throbbing, I don't want to argue with you," you muttered as you held your head in your hand and leaned against the window.  
When you got back to the motel, Dean insisted you lie down on his bed with a cold wet rag and try to get some rest, but you insisted on not doing so and sat down on the couch instead. Dean sighed and sat down next to you. "I'll have to go get Sammy at the end of the school day," he said.  
"Okay." You shrugged.  
"You don't get it, do you?" Dean asked out of the blue.  
  
"Get what?" you asked.  
"I care about you. A lot. And it scares me when you do things like pass out in my arms with absolutely no concern for your own well being," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" you asked.  
Dean's gaze held yours as he placed a hand on your cheek and closed the space between you, his lips colliding with yours. "You're not _just_ a girl to me, Y/N. You're the only girl I care about," he said breathlessly after he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for an onslaught of reader fics soon!


End file.
